


Fireworks - A SuperFamily/Superhusbands One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: It's Steve's birthday, and Tony has an amazing night planned out for the family, which may include old man jokes and cotton candy.





	Fireworks - A SuperFamily/Superhusbands One Shot

It was the Fourth of July, but more importantly, it was Steve’s birthday. Tony had to satisfy both his 8 year old son and his husband, so he decided that he was going to take his boys to Central Park for the evening. There would be fireworks popping for the holiday celebration that he knew Peter would love. When they first arrived at the park, Tony watched Steve and Peter’s eyes as they wandered around filled with awe and excitement. The best thing about Steve was that he could act like a little boy at the best times. It made him closer to Peter, and sometimes Tony envied that. But all in all, Tony found it to be quite cute. Central Park was that one place in New York that didn’t have all the flashy lights, didn’t have the sirens, and was the most peaceful place you could be. Tonight, this was not the case. Tony did have to admit, the red, white and blue colored lights looked beautiful juxtaposed against the green leaves in the trees, and even more so when they glowed on Steve’s face, running against the lines of his nose and lips.   
Steve was carrying Peter on his shoulders while Tony held the cotton candy their son just had to have. Tony had declined the small boy of want for sugar this late at night, but Steve being the ‘cool’ dad, allowed him all the sugary goodness his little heart desired. Tony laughed and mumbled, “Good luck getting him to sleep tonight,” when they walked away after buying it.   
“Are you having fun, Peter?” Tony asked, looking up at the 8 year old.   
“Yeah!” Peter yelled. “But daddy, when are the fireworks coming?”   
Steve pulled at Peter’s leg playfully and laughed, “Don’t worry, Pete. It’ll just be a few more minutes. Wanna help us set up the blanket to sit on when the fireworks start?”   
The little boy nodded and opened his mouth for Tony to feed him another piece of pink sugar.   
“Pop, do you want some? Daddy can feed you some too. I can share.”   
The blonde grinned and made sweet eyes at his husband.   
“Thanks, Pete.”   
Tony beamed back at Steve and put a medium sized piece of fluffy pink sugar in his mouth. It started to melt a little around his lips as he spoke.   
“Share it with me?”   
The Captain blushed and bit his bottom lip before leaning into Tony’s face to bite the other end of the sugar hanging out of his mouth. After taking it into his mouth, he allowed it to melt away on his tongue before licking Tony’s equally sticky lips and kissing him.  
“Ew!” Peter shrieked which caused the two men to laugh. Tony loved that deep, sultry laugh that fell out of Steve’s mouth. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life, well, besides some of the dirty words Steve would moan in Tony’s ear during sex, which the brunette was praying he’d get to hear again tonight. 

 

The three boys made their way to the sight where everyone was sitting around, waiting for the fireworks to light up the New York sky. Tony dropped the bag he carried on his back that was holding the blanket they were planning to sit on. Steve put Peter on his feet and started to pull out the blanket.   
“Wait!” Tony stopped him. “I got it, baby. It’s your birthday. Let me and Peter do it.”  
The brunette grabbed the bag and tucked the present he had gotten Steve deeper down into the bag, hoping it wouldn’t fall out with the blanket. Once the afghan was in Tony’s hands, he gave Peter an end and they spread it out across the green grass.   
“Birthday boy, you get to sit first,” Tony smiled.   
Steve did as he was told and sat on one end of the blanket, patting the spot next to him and in front of him so his boys could join.   
Tony sat down next to Steve and Peter plopped down in front, eating the rest of his treats. 

Soon, there were fireworks popping in the air, making beautiful shades of red, white, and blue appear against the dark sky. Peter was utterly amazed at the sight as he was every time he saw fireworks. Steve almost mimicked Peter with the way he watched the lights stream in the air. Tony could hardly keep his eyes off of the sexy blonde, lost in those childlike blue eyes. Without asking, he slipped his hand inside of Steve’s and squeezed it. Steve looked down at his husband, but only for a minute, with a smile spreading across his face.   
“Would you like your present now? I wanted to give it to you all night.”   
With a delighted look on his face, Steve nodded and covered his eyes with his hands.   
Tony grabbed for the bag next to him and pulled out a small crème colored box.   
“Okay, open.”   
Blue eyes fluttered open under brown eyelashes and a smile returned to Steve’s face.   
“What is it?”   
“Just open the box.”   
The blonde did as he was told and opened it to find a shiny stainless steel dog tag that had his name engraved along with Tony’s and Peter’s.   
“It’s to wear with your other one. So you always have us with you. I hope you like it.”   
The same blue eyes glistened with tears as he pulled it on over his head. He covered it with one hand and held it close to his heart.   
“I love it, baby. Thank you so much. It’s perfect.”   
Steve’s large pale hand pulled Tony’s face to kiss him intensely. The fireworks were not only present in the sky, but between the two heroes as well as they had every time they kissed.   
“Daddy! Pop! Look!” Peter pointed at the sky.   
The blonde laughed through his nose and looked up at the gleaming colored smoke.   
“Happy 94th birthday, Grandpa,” Tony whispered into his husband’s ear.   
“Shut up,” Steve retorted, but with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
